Am Mittagstisch
by alan4ever
Summary: Ein Typisches Gespräch mit Severus am Mittagstisch gg


Der Eli ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, jegliche verbreitung von ihm, darf nur mit meiner schriftlichen Genehmigung vorgenommen werden!

An alle die Eli nicht kennen: Es wäre vom Vorteil, vorher meine anderen Eli - FFs gelesen zu haben.

- Bloss nicht ausflippen!

- Am Mittagstisch

- Ein ganz normaler Ausflug

- Diverse Drabbles mit Eli

- Eli Strobolz

Viel Spass beim lesen!

---------

Am Mittagstisch

Severus Snape hatte es sich gerade in der grossen Halle gemütlich gemacht, als sich plötzlich ein kleiner stämmiger Mann neben ihn setzte. Dieser Mann hiess Eli und war ziemlich seltsam. Er war zwar nett und meinte es immer nur gut mit einem, aber er konnte auch ziemlich nervig sein. Erst vor kurzem hatte er Severus ziemlich durcheinander gebracht. _(Siehe FF: Bloss nicht ausflippen!)_

Severus wollte gerade aufstehen und schleunigst verschwinden, als ihm Eli plötzlich kräftig auf die Schultern klopfte. „Ah, Severus, alter Knabe! Da bist du ja. Wolltest dich wohl vor mir verstecken, was?" Severus wurde verlegen und setzte sich schnell wieder. „Nein, ich…" „Nur mit der Ruhe, Sev! Ich weiss genau was du vorhast. Wolltest nicht mit dem lieben Eli reden, was? Aber keine Angst: Ich beobachte dich!" (Er mach eine komische Geste. (Wie Robert De Niro im Film: Meine Braut, ihr Vater und ich.)) Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Da bin ich aber erleichtert, danke Eli." Eli, der gerade ein Stake verdrücken wollte, musste plötzlich laut auflachen. Severus begriff nicht und sah ihn angewidert an. „Was ist denn?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als sich Eli endlich beruhigt hatte. Eli, dem die Tränen vor lauter Lachen gekommen sind, nahm den Rand des Tischtuches und benutzte es als Taschentuch.

„Weißt du, Severus! Das war wirklich ein guter Witz." Severus begriff nicht. „Welcher Witz denn?" Und da passierte es schon wieder. Eli lachte nun noch heftiger als vorher, dass alle Schüler auf Eli und Severus sahen. „Halt den Mund, Eli!" Severus versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch vergebens. Eli kippte fast vom Stuhl. „Hahaha… Severus… einfach genial… du: welcher Witz denn?… hahaha…" Severus, dem die Sache mega peinlich wurde, schüttelte den Kopf und schrie Eli an. „HALT DEN MUND, ELI!" Doch Eli wollte nicht aufhören. Er lachte und lachte und lachte weiter.

Doch da fiel Severus plötzlich etwas ein. „ELI, DU BIST DÄMLICH! DU BIST DER GRÖSSTE IDIOT, DEN ICH JEMALS GESEHEN HABE!" Eli hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen, und da Eli wirklich äusserst sensibel war, kamen ihm schon einige Tränen. Severus genoss die Sache allmählich und fuhr fort. (Allerdings etwas leiser.) „Du bist wirklich ein KINDSKOPF, Eli! Manchmal benimmst du dich wirklich wie ein MÄDCHEN!" Eli hielt den Mund weit offen. Er war völlig perflex. Hatte er richtig gehört? Wie ein Mädchen?

Severus wollte sich gerade an seinen Salat machen, als Eli zu schluchzen begann. 'Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!' Dachte er bei sich. „Eli, hör mal…" Doch Eli konnte sich die Tränen nicht verheben und fing leise an, zu weinen. Severus schaute sich kurz um, ob ja niemand die zwei beobachten würde. Doch die Schüler assen alle weiter und hatten anscheinend nichts bemerkt. Severus versuchte Eli mit allen Mitteln zu beruhigen, doch dieser wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Die einzige, die die ganze Sache bemerkt hatte, war Minerva McGonagal. Diese schmunzelte und genoss die Sache ganz und gar. Sie hatte Severus schon lange nicht mehr so hilflos gesehen.

„Hör auf Eli! Verdammt HÖR AUF ZU HEULEN!" Nun musste Eli noch mehr weinen und Severus wurde langsam wahnsinnig. „VERDANMMT, DU BIST SO PEINLICH, ELI! …Hör mal, Eli…ähm… alter Knabe? Wenn du aufhörst, dann…dann verrate ich dir auch mein dummes Teerezept." Eli liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Schon lange hatte er Severus darum gebeten, ihm das „Fröhlichmach-Teerezept" zu geben. Er griff nach Severus' Umhang und wischte sich kurz die Tränen ab und benutzte es als Taschentuch. (Ihr hättet Severus' Gesicht sehen müssen!) Minerva wollte laut auflachen, doch liess es lieber sein. Man wusste ja nie, wozu Severus alles fähig war. Also ihrer Meinung nach (und sie war da nicht die Einzige), gehörte Severus in die Klapse.

Eli war wieder fröhlich und Munter. Besser gesagt: So wie eh und je. Er griff wieder nach seinem (inzwischen, kalten und nassen) Stake und schmatzte fröhlich und munter vor sich hin. „_Schmatz, schmatz…_ach ja, Severus, alter Knabe… also…_schmatz_…wie geht das Rezept?" Severus seufzte und atmete tief durch. „Also… ähm, möchtest du dir das nicht lieber aufschreiben?" Eli grinste. „Nein, nein, Sev! Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis. In solchen Sachen bin ich Profi! Hast du schon gewusst, dass ich 1998 einmal eine Weltmeisterschaft in der Kategorie, beste Denk…" „Ja ja ja! Ist ja schon gut, Eli. Also, für das Rezept brauchst du: 200g Sauerkraut, 1l Fett, 3 Tropfen Blut, 2 Apfelkernen, eine halbe Zitrone, und zum Schluss noch 3l Whiskey." Eli sah ihn angewidert an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Severus grinste genüsslich. „Ja, das ist er." Eli schluckte. „Also, hast du das verstanden?" Eli schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „'Tschuldige, alter Knabe! Könntest du das noch mal wiederholen?" Severus verdrehte die Augen und wiederholte das ganze noch mal.

„Also…" begann Eli. „2 Löffel Sauerkraut, 1l Blut, einen halben Whiskey…" Severus faste sich an den Kopf. „Nein, nein, Eli. Hör mal: 200g Sauerkraut, 1l FETT und nicht 1l Blut." „Ach so, verstehe. Also: 2000g äh ich meine 20g saures Blut, 100 Löffel Fett…" Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte wirklich noch nie solch einen Idioten gesehen. „Nein Eli, hör mal. Sprich mir einfach nach. 200g Sauerkraut." „2000g…" „Nein Eli! Ich hab gesagt 200 NICHT 2000g!" „Ach so! du musst halt schon deutlicher sprechen, Sev!" Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches beobachtete Minerva die beiden und hatte es sich bereits schon bequem gemacht. 'Alles was jetzt noch fehlt, ist das Popcorn!' ,dachte sie bei sich selbst, schwang ihren Zauberstab und schon erschien das Popcorn. Albus hat die ganze Sache auch schon bemerkt und benachrichtigte die übrigen Lehrer.

„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, ELI! 200g Sauerkraut, 1l Fett, 3 Tropfen Blut…" „Ja, ja, ja, ist schon gut, Sev! Beruhige dich doch endlich!" „Mich beruhigen!" Severus stand auf. Eli schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mal Sev, alter Knabe!" „DU SOLLST MICH NICHT SO NENNEN!" „Ok. Ok. Setz dich wieder."

Die Lehrer hatten sich's unterdessen alle gemütlich gemacht und beobachteten schadenfreudig die zwei. Schon einige hatten bereits Wetten abgeschlossen, wer wohl am längsten dichthalten würde. Es stand 7 zu 1 für Eli. Selbst einige Schüler wurden auf die zwei aufmerksam. „Den musst du noch nächstes Jahr hier behalten, Albus!", bemerkte Minerva am Lehrertisch. „Wen meinst du?" „Na Eli." Albus nickte. „Natürlich, Minerva. Die zwei sind Herz aller liebst!"

„Weißt du, Severus…ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, aber ich finde wirklich, du solltest einmal zu einem Psychiater gehen!", sagte Eli, der sein Stake als Schutzschild vor sich hinhielt. Das war genug für Severus. Dieser Eli machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Dürfe er denn nicht einmal in Ruhe einen Salat essen, ohne dabei von Eli gestört zu werden? Severus lief wütend aus dem Raum und Eli schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Junge gehört wirklich in die Klapse!" Darauf kamen alle Lehrer zu Eli und schüttelten ihm die Hand und wollten ihm gratulieren. Wieso, hatte Eli allerdings nie begriffen.

Ende


End file.
